hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
White Defender
Hunter's Journal A Dream Boss version of the Dung Defender, inside of his memory of Hallownest’s grand court long in the past. To access him, the player must have defeated Dung Defender and all three Dreamers. Use Desolate Dive/Descending Dark on the floor near the switch at the far right end of his boss room to access a hidden room beneath. Here the player will find the Defender sleeping in the room on the left. Use the Dream Nail on him to enter the dream and initiate combat. He can be fought infinite amount of times, but each time his attacks will deal an additional mask of damage (1 mask in the first fight, 2 masks in the second fight, 3 in the third, etc.) Behaviour The White Defender's attacks are stronger versions of the Dung Defender's moves, along with a few new ones: * Dung Toss: Conjures two to three balls of dung that he throws out after one another that bounce around in the boss arena for a short while. * Bouncing Beetle: Curls into a ball and bounce around, usually along with the two balls of dung. * Dung Eruption: inks into the ground, moving around underground reemerging and tossing five balls of dung on either side that break upon contact. * Dung Quake: Launches into the ground, causing tall pillars of dung to rise up across both sides of the point of impact, before reemerging and tossing five balls of dung on either side that break upon contact. * Dung Leap: Dives up and down through the ground as though it were water, moving back and forth across the stage and dealing contact damage. * Dung Slam: Jabs a claw into the ground, creating two massive pillars of dung on either side of him. * Zeal: Once enough damage is done to him, he will perform a battle cry before performing Dung Eruption five times in succession. After this, he performs all of his attacks at a faster pace. Tactics For damage output, Nail-based Charms work very well; Fragile Strength, Quick Slash and Mark of Pride/Longnail help immensely. As with the other Dream Bosses, the Knight does not die when they lose all their health during this battle, but simply wakes up next to the Dung Defender. This means that Fragile Strength and Fragile Heart can be used continually without breaking. Location He can be fought by Dream Nailing the sleeping Dung Defender under his boss arena in Royal Waterways. Trivia * In the background of the arena, the white silhouettes of the Great Knights (minus Ogrim) and The Pale King can be seen: * Upon defeat, the White Defender will reach toward the silhouettes as they dissolve before hanging his head dejectedly. This implies that Ogrim struggles with feeling accepted or equal to the other Great Knights. * With the Hidden Dreams update, White Defender appearing in white armour implies that all five of the Great Knights most likely dressed in white while serving the King. * Except for The Radiance, White Defender has the highest health of any boss in the game. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses ru:Белый защитник